Epoxy resins are widely used in applications where they are in contact with a metal and must adhere to the metal. These applications include coatings, wire enamels, adhesives, and vacuum pressure impregnation resins. While the epoxy resins exhibit excellent properties in these applications, it is often desirable to increase the adhesion of the epoxy resin to the metal surface in order to prevent separation or flaking.
Epoxy resins are also widely used in the manufacture of laminates. In these applications, a metal-containing catalyst, such as chromium acetylacetonate, can be mixed with the epoxy resin to catalyze its cross-linking and cure. Since these catalysts are not very soluble in the resin composition, they sometimes leach out and prevent the resin from becoming fully cured. This results in a resin having less than the maximum possible mechanical, electrical, and chemical properties.